Sweets
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Natsu invites Lucy on a candy shopping trip.


"Lucy, wake up!" Natsu yelled as he dove through her window and landed on her bed… which of course meant he landed on her. Lucy woke as the air rushed out of her lungs. When she could finally breathe again, she yelled "Natsu what have I said about using my window like it's the front door!?" Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he said "Sorry Luce." "Now, what brings you here so early in the morning?" Lucy asked.

Natsu brightened up and said "Oh yeah, it's the annual big candy sale! You have to get to the best places early or you just get stuck with the lame candy. Happy and I go every year we can, but he's sick so I thought maybe you would like to come with me." Lucy looked at her eager partner's face and sighed. How could she say no? "Just give me a minute to change." Natsu pumped his fist as he said "Alright! I'll wait for you outside!" He then promptly jumped out her window, causing her to rolls her eyes.

A few minutes later and she was joining him on the street, though he grabbed her arm much like he did that first night in Hargeon and pulled her along to their first goal. Some people, upon spying Natsu, groaned and move onto another store, while others viewed it as a challenge to take on the Fire Dragon Slayer in the only way they could, beating him to the best candy deals.

Waiting for the doors to open, Natsu tore part of a list in half and said "Here, take this. It was Happy's list he made for me when we decided he was too sick to come this year. If you see something on it, grab it for me." Lucy nodded with a smile and said "Okay." Scanning the list she saw a lot of fish flavored and shaped candies on it, something told her that unless the Exceeds were suddenly all in Magnolia today they wouldn't have a problem beating the crowd to them.

Suddenly the doors opened and what was left of the crowd pushed forward. "Meet you back out here in fifteen minutes!" Natsu shouted before the crowd caused them to part. Lucy summoned Leo to help her with the list, figuring three people keeping an eye out would be better than two, plus he could help her pick out gifts for her spirits and maybe even Yukino's. Fifteen minutes later, Lucy and Leo met up with Natsu outside. "We found everything on the part of Happy's list you gave me!" Lucy announced as they walked up.

"Awesome! Then we only have one more place we have to hit before we're done!" Natsu grinned at them, before motioning to them while he said "Come on!" The two followed Natsu until they came to a small little place, out of the way of the larger crowds, only a few who knew of its location were within. It didn't look like much from the outside, but on the inside it had so many candies that Lucy could hardly believe her eyes.

"This is a well-kept secret, so keep your lips zipped you two." Natsu said, grinning but his tone said he was serious. Leo and Lucy could only nod as they took it in. "I don't get it, if you know of this place, why do you bother to go to the others?" Leo asked exactly what Lucy was thinking. "I found this place after a few years of going to the sales. If I suddenly didn't show up, unless it was something like the Tenrou Island thing, people would wonder where I was and come looking and find this gem. So I always hit the other places first. Plus he doesn't always have Happy's favorites so there's that too."

In this store they took their time and Lucy ended up with enough candy to last a year, easily. Unless Natsu helped her with the stash of course. She finished shopping before Natsu and so split up the candy she had bought for her 12 Zodiac Spirit friends and her Silver Key friends as well and asked Leo to deliver them. "Don't eat the others' candy, I'll be checking with them." Lucy said, smirking at his dejected look as he asked "Would I take candy from my fellow spirits."

Lucy snorted and said "Probably." Leo chuckled and took the bags she handed to him, promising to be good as he was sent back to the Spirit Realm. Lucy then took the time to put all of Happy's candy in a couple of different bags, separating it from her and hoping she had gotten enough to not only satisfy him but so he wouldn't be outmatched by Natsu's. Speaking of the demon, Natsu appeared beside her, sitting across from her at one of the few tables within the little candy store.

"Phew, I'm bushed. Thanks for coming with me Lucy." Natsu said, looking a little tired but satisfied. Lucy returned his smile and said "You're welcome. It was sweet of you to ask me to join you." She giggled at his 'really' look he gave her for emphasizing the word sweet. "Come on, let's take Happy his candy!" Natsu said, standing up before helping her to her feet. They grabbed their bags of candy and headed out the door and towards Natsu and Happy's cottage.

The poor little Exceed was laying on his bed that Natsu had made up especially for him when he realized how sick his little buddy was. Happy was munching on a fish, face flushed as a certain white Exceed chided him for being so careless with his health. Neither had noticed Natsu or Lucy enter so they both quietly exited. Once they were a safe distance away where they had no fear of being overheard, they both started laughing. "She looovvves him." Lucy said, mimicking Happy and making Natsu laugh even harder.

Soon they were both collapsed on the ground and gasping for air. The sun was high, suggesting it was near lunch time so Lucy asked "Why don't we go to my place for some food and then take Happy his candy?" Natsu grinned and said "Sounds good to me." He hopped to his feet, turning to help her up before they once more gathered their bags and headed to her place.

Once they arrived, Lucy set her bags of candy on her bed and Happy's on the counter before she said "Sit down and relax, I'll have some food ready for us in a jiff." Natsu did as she said, before saying "Thanks Lucy, this is really sweet of you." It was Natsu's turn to emphasize the word sweet and this time Lucy groaned as he chuckled, her joining him shortly as she quickly made them some lunch.

As they ate, Natsu looked around the room and thought it looked like Lucy was almost ready to open her own candy store with the amount of it in her room currently. But as he looked back at her he thought "Out of everything in here, she is the sweetest though." He didn't realize he had said it out loud until Lucy's drink she had just started sipping came out faster than it went and her face turned beet red.

That's when it him he hadn't been keeping that to himself and he soon matched her in color. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Natsu stuttered out. Lucy asked softly, "What did it mean to you Natsu?" "Huh?" "What you said, did you… well.." Lucy got tongue tied, her emotions getting the better of her. Natsu took a calming breath, hoping he wasn't about to ruin the amazing he friendship he had with her.

"I meant that you were sweet, Lucy. You are always thinking of others, I mean you got your spirits candy and you made sure you got everything on your portion of Happy's list. You're important to me, more important than pretty much everyone at the guild and you're at the top of the list when it comes to being a special kind of important. I can't imagine what would have happened if I hadn't decided to go looking for Igneel in Hargeon that day, if I hadn't gotten stuck on the train or if my luck hadn't worked out so that were both in the same place at the same time." Natsu said, and he would have kept rambling about her, but Lucy's next action stopped him.

She decided to quiet the Dragon Slayer with a kiss, a kiss that Natsu never thought could be so soft or so sweet. When she pulled away, she saw him grinning like a fool and it made her giggle before saying "In case you can't tell Natsu, I feel the same way about you." It was Natsu's turn to pull her into a sweet kiss, the first of many for the couple. It was then and there that they both decided that big candy sale day was the sweetest day of all.

**Lol so I had been talking to Ant the other day about how the day after Valentine's Day was a favorite of mine because candy goes on sale and then today I was like man that gives me an idea and thus this story came to be, you're welcome XD**


End file.
